


Job interview

by Chash



Series: Tractorbeam [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: job interview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job interview

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tiki_92090.

Jared doesn't really know how job interviews work when you're a genius. He figures it might be different. After all, Jensen is really, really smart. Maybe they just hire him right off because he's so good. Jared knows boyfriends are always supposed to think that, but with Jensen it's _true_.

"Okay," says Jared, "let's just try some sample questions."

"This is stupid," says Jensen.

"It's not stupid, you want this job."

Jensen considers. "I do want this job."

"Okay, so. Tell me a little about yourself."

Jensen raises his eyebrows. "You know a lot about me."

"Pretend I'm the interviewer."

"Okay. My name is Jensen Ackles. I'm from Texas. My IQ is--"

"Don't tell them your IQ."

"But it's really high."

"Still," says Jared. "What brings you to Vancouver?"

"You."

Jared rubs his forehead. "I'm the interviewer again."

"You keep switching on me!" Jensen protests.

"I'm in Vancouver because my boyfriend got a job and I want to stay with him more than I want to be somewhere warm where I already have a job."

Jared grins. "You suck at this a lot."

"It's a good thing my work is brilliant."

"Yeah, good thing."


End file.
